That Fateful Day
by Kraven-Raven
Summary: This maybe a bit short but whatever. Please PM any mistakes thanks :3 Yes... I am planning to continue the story so... wish me luck! :D


It's just another day in Velder and I have awoken from my slumber. I opened the window to grab some fresh air. The breeze felt nice like a cool, silk scarf. I could smell the fresh scent of my wife's freshly prepared breakfast. Ah yes, my wife Mari, she means everything to me. With her long, soft, silky, green hair. She is certainly a gem. A rare gem that is. " Pancakes again?" I yawned.

" I'm sorry dear but that is all we can afford." My wife Mari replied.

Without hesitation I devoured my pancakes and left for work. I was recently promoted to the rank of captain on the Siler Crow ship. For being just a commoner, the rank of captain is an incredible achievement . I can tell many are jealous of my position. I continued to make my way to board the ship. I soon realised a mysterious man walking pass me. He glared at me with such sharp eyes. " H-Hello..." I whispered.

The man kept walking and ignored my salutation. " Rude..." I thought in my head.

I arrived at my ship and my crew mates welcomed me. " Hey guys!" I smiled.

" Hey Raven!" Chris called out.

" Yo!" Elise shouted.

" We better get going. We have a lot of trading to do in Elder village." I spoke with anticipation.

Chris and Elise grabbed their bags. " Yeah let's go."

Soon after, we boarded the ship and began to soar our way to Elder. " Tomorrow is my wife's birthday and I want each and every one of you to wish her the best. Is that understood?" I commanded.

" YES SIR!" My crew screamed.

After a long day of hauling and trading we returned to Velder exhausted. I unboarded the ship. " I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I winked.

As I arrived home, I noticed my wife has already prepared dinner. " Grilled Hamel fish..." I drooled.

" Don't start making a mess" Mari Giggled.

As my watery mouth went to take a bite of my wife's delicious cooking... BAM! The door slammed open. It was the Velder military police. " H-Hey guys what brings you here at this time, hehe..." I said in fear.

" In the name of the Velder police brigade, we having you under arrest."

" Me? But what have I done to deserve this?"

They flashed a piece of paper in my eyes. It was a slender figure that looked much like me and a bag of ED.

" Impossible! My husband would do no such thing!" Mari shouted.

" Can it!" The policeman replied.

He takes a spear and whips her in the face. Mari falls straight to the ground and did not move. " MARI!" I cried.

The policeman pulls out a bag that I have never known of under my bed. I looked in shock as I knew the fact that I am innocent. The police soon grabbed me in the arms and tied me up. " MARI! Ma... M..." I yelled.

The men shoved me in to a cell and beat me with a stone mace. " He... Help..." I yelped.

As he left and locked the rusty old cell, I heard the men talking. " Hahaha that will teach that Raven not to mess with us higher class men." They laughed.

" Can't wait for his execution!" one called out.

They left the room laughing. I was filled with rage and anger. I have been framed... I sat on my bed with a grim face. " My death is near..." I spoke softly.

The next day was cold and harsh. I wind blew in my face with such force. " Welp, today is my end... Oh lord above let my wife continue to prosper..." I prayed.

Suddenly, I heard a slight creek on the bars of my window. It was my wife Mari! She was also with my ship mates! "Mar..."

" Shh... I'm breaking you out. Don't worry dear." She assured.

Not long after a guard noticed and signaled the others. I slipped under the hole and made a run for it. " Let's hide in the forest!" Chris cried out.

We all made a turn for the forest and we ran deep inside. It was dark as it was still not dawn. We ran and ran and ran. When we continued down the path... the soldiers jump and ambushed us! We all tripped and fell. " Now the act of betrayal results in execution." Commander Claire yelled.

" WAIT! I want Raven to die last." She smirked.

Right in front of my eyes they slaughtered my friends one by one limb after limb. They made them suffer as much as possible. " STOP! P-PLEASE I BEG YOU..." I screamed in tears.

Mari was next, I leaped to her aid but Claire pushed her aside and she stepped on my head. First, they shaved her hair off. Next, they slowly cut and pulled off her limbs. Blood was everywhere. I wept in tears. " Why am I so weak." I thought to myself.

" Why... WHY!"

At last they took off Mari's head. Claire shrieked in laughter. " EEEAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It's over Raven you will be no more!"

I took what I thought was my last breath. I saw a small nasod figure in front of me. " Join me... I will give you power to avenge your loved ones." It said.

I accepted...

Then I blacked out...

I was then awoken inside a capsule with weird components attached to me. Mostly on my chest and my arm. I noticed quickly many of my body parts were replaced with robotic nasod parts. My heart was filled with rage, grief, and the lust for vengeance. I grabbed the sword hanging from the wall and made my way out of the strange laboratory. To seek my destiny and gain my revenge!


End file.
